Siete Maneras de Hallar la Lluvia
by Ivana Morgenstern
Summary: Historias de Amor contadas a través de un tiempo indefinido. ¿Plenitud, tragedia? Pero si esa es la vida, capitán...
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir. Pero tengo el corazón partido y yo amo los dramas, así que haré estos pequeños pedazos de mi alma a través de mis personajes.

Capítulo Uno: La Verdad a Través de una Mentira.

(Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood)

T: Siempre vamos a querer más. Siempre vamos a sentir que no es suficiente.

L: (Excepto porque no es cierto. Porque alguna vez lo fuiste todo para mí)

T: No acepté a nadie hasta que llegaste tú.

L: (Pero si había tanta gente alrededor y también las amaste. ¿Para qué hacer más especial lo que ya es único?)

T: Por ti alcancé estrellas que no conocía.

L:(¿Y si ya conocías todas las estrellas? Yo sólo te enseñé su luz)

T:El amor debería sentirse como tu alma en la mía.

L:(Pero es que también me dolió. Yo viví cuando estaba contigo pero no amé cada momento. Aun así no lo cambiaría por nada)

T:Me haces sentir como nadie más.

L:(¿Y por qué estar con otras personas? Te amé todo lo que pude, pero quizá pudo ser más)

T:Fui todo a tu lado.

L: (Me mentiste)

T: Cuando muera, quiero llevarte más allá.

L:(Y yo a ti. Y nuestras almas se tocarán. Porque volveré a encontrarte en la eternidad)


	2. Jamás perdimos el océano

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes los nombró J.K Rowling y yo tomo algunas cosas porque me da la gana. Me encanta Harry Potter y respeto todos sus derechos. Sólo mancillo cosas porque la pluma no duele.

(Olvidé decirlo, no esperen continuidad en esta historia. Si la hay pero no puedo explicarla porque sería demasiado rollo. Basta decir que este capítulo lo narra Theodore hablando de personas conocidas por ustedes y personas desconocidas. Lo demás, entiéndanlo como mejor les parezca.)

Espero les guste.

Capítulo 2: Jamás perdimos el océano.

No esperes nada de nadie. Eso lo aprendí cuando era pequeño. Supongo que también viví todas las tragedias que puede vivir un niño (y también cosas que un niño no tenía por qué vivir) como que tu padre nunca adquiriera para ti lo que tú querías y en su lugar llenara tu vida de cosas que tu corazón no necesitaba pero que él creía (o creía que hacía) te harían un mejor soldado, un mejor peón de este mundo. Dejé de creer en que las personas que se preocupaban por ti se comprometían contigo cuando supe la verdadera razón por la que mi madre había muerto y he pasado la vida buscando a lo que tener fe porque no creer en nada en un mundo tan lleno de magia me llena de mucha tristeza.

La verdad es que no deposito mucha esperanza en las personas. Soy una persona que sabe cómo otros hagan lo que quiere pero eso no me llena de satisfacción sólo es un recurso para usar algunas veces o muchas, sólo porque puedo, así que saber que puedo hacer eso, manipular, sólo me hace pensar en la fragilidad de las personas en cómo se dejan cambiar y ser por la promesa de algo de lo que ni siquiera están bien conscientes.

Tampoco deposito muchas esperanzas en el amor. Veo lo que el amor o lo que suponen que es, le ha hecho al mundo, yo no quiero pasar mi vida atado a alguien en la miseria de aguantarle cosas que no me gustan y callarme o lo que es peor, que alguien aguante toda mi oscuridad personal y se quede callada aunque en realidad lo odie, fingiendo que lo ama.

Dicen que el amor no duele pero es mentira. No he conocido a nadie que no le haya dolido amar e incluso ser amado. El amor cambia todo, dicen, pero creo que el mundo es un mar de cambio independientemente de si quieres ser cambiado.

Dicen que es la única cosa que no entiendo a pesar de ser tan inteligente. A veces me harta que me digan eso, que soy la criatura más inteligente que han conocido.

No lo creo. No quiero serlo. Sólo soy yo y esa ya es una carga que vivo todos los días. ¿Por qué querría más que esto?

A veces creo que las personas se mienten para no resultar heridas. Creen que la verdad es mucho para ellos cuando la realidad es que es la única cosa que podría liberarlos. Luego descubrí que nadie quiere ser realmente libre. Oh, dicen que sí, que no hay cosa más grande que la libertad pero a veces las cárceles y las cadenas son voluntarias. Todos somos esclavos. Y muchos ni lo notan.

Escucho el mar en mí porque esa es mi cárcel y mi libertad. Nadie puede tocarme en las aguas que me llaman pero tampoco nadie puede alcanzarme ahí.

Sueño con el agua desde que tenía 5 años. Mi mamá trató de ayudarme a controlar la invocación del agua pero ella murió y a mí ya no me importó. Mi padre me quitó todo pero no eso. Incluso en el más oscuro de los lugares siento el pulso del océano en mis venas. Un día, moriré allí. Lo sé y es un secreto que compartimos el océano y yo. Nunca se lo he podido decir a nadie, no importa cuánto lo aprecie, que las olas me aman con una potencia asesina.

No es normal, no lo es al menos en estas tierras. A veces me pregunto por qué si ni mi padre ni mi madre ni nadie que haya conocido tiene ese latido en el fondo de su corazón. Todos son otras cosas. Una vez me dijeron que lo soñaba, soñaba al mar. ¿Suena demasiado loco decir que el mar me sueña a mí?

Aunque personalmente ya no me importa demasiado lo loca que suene mi vida porque finalmente quien la vive soy yo y a pesar de que no soy feliz tampoco me quejo. En realidad tengo mucho de lo que otros se quejarían pero, ¿De qué serviría? Prefiero el silencio. Si vas a entenderme, mírame a los ojos y descífralo. O no.

El silencio me hizo pensar en Draco sólo por un momento pero es porque que no ama el silencio. Creerías que si porque toca el piano y los músicos saben que el silencio es tan importante como el sonido pero Draco es así, él tiene que decir la última palabra y tiene que estar en todo. Me conviene, ¿No? Un amigo que lo dice todo para que yo no tenga que decir nada. Y aún así, soy escuchado. Blaise habla pero de repente te ve con sus grandes ojos oscuros preguntándote por qué eres tan callado, tan alejado del mundo. Son mis amigos. Imperfectos, impacientes amigos pero a veces cuando estás tan solo que ni la luz de luna puede alcanzarte, tener amigos es la única forma de no morir en el olvido.

Excepto porque ellos dos se acompañarán mucho más tiempo del que yo estaré con ellos. Porque se aman y es un amor tan soterrado que ni ellos se han dado cuenta aún. Yo sí pero es porque yo noto todo. Aunque no quiera ver, veo.

No he amado en toda mi vida. Bueno, sí pero a veces preferiría no haberlo hecho. Es tan difícil que cuando todo el mundo piensa que estoy lejos en realidad estoy aquí pensando en ella. No quiero pensar en ella pero se ha metido en mi piel. Y a ella le pasa lo mismo. Sólo que ella no está tan dañada y sonríe incluso cuando quiere llorar porque sabe que las lágrimas me parten el corazón no por ella sino porque estoy harto de traer sufrimiento a este mundo a todo lo que podría amar y odio en realidad. Nunca pensé que alguien podría entenderme y no es que ella sea mágica ni nada de eso, no, pero le importa en un modo que no pensé que podría pasar. Yo pensé que era bueno escuchando y lo soy, ella ama el modo en que le pongo atención a lo que dice y a nada más pero ella… ella me escucha con todo su corazón. A ella no le importa el mundo alrededor y muchas veces pasa de él pero cuando me mira a los ojos siento que está tocando mi alma. Y es raro y duele y es tan perfecto que no puedo evitar hacerlo una vez más aunque me digo a mí mismo que no volverá a pasar que ha llegado tan lejos y entonces descubro que en realidad ya no hay forma de detenerla, detenerme. He llegado hasta aquí y ya no quiero regresar.

Todo el tiempo pensamos cómo sería perder el otro. Somos así, hemos perdido tanto y seguiremos perdiendo. Quizá nunca tuvimos. A veces cuando la abrazo no me aferro a ella porque no la siento mía. Ella no presiona. Quiere, pero sabe que sólo me alejará. Es como cuando quiero detenerla cuando me mira. Ella dice todo con sus ojos, a mí, no al mundo, ella habla mucho y sabe lo que quiere, pero no, cuando me mira me dice todo con los ojos y a veces no quiero hablar no quiero decirle lo mucho que siento pero sé que si no se lo digo ella se irá. La verdad es que estar con ella no es fácil todo el tiempo. Muchas veces sí, no tengo que explicar cosas tontas y la verdad es que aunque ella no es demasiado amante del silencio el mío no le molesta. Creo que alguna vez pensé que si le molestaba así que me quedé callado todo el día. Pensé que se iría. Todos lo hacen. Pero ella se sentó a mi lado, sin tocarme y pensamos. No me miró, no dijo nada, no se quejó, no puso música sólo se sentó ahí y me dio su compañía. Supe que estaba ahí que no dejó su mente volar tanto porque la miré a los ojos y ella me miró y sonrío. Sólo eso. Fue la primera vez que no pensé "¿Y si la dejo ir?" No, lo que pensé fue "Qué hermoso. Ella comprende mi silencio y no tuve que decirle que lo hiciera"

La segunda cosa mágica pasó cuando ella habló de pintura. Ella adora hablar de la gente, de la vida, de todo, de hecho. A veces se queja mucho y cuando habla de pintura no sé qué decirle o no sabía. Y un día ella estaba hablando de su pintor favorito. Pero no con la excitación escrita en su rostro, no, era más profundo que eso. Ella estaba hablando con pena. Y con menos palabras.

De repente se detuvo. Y dijo "Estoy cansada de describir cosas que sólo puedo comprender sintiendo" Sonrío. "Tú lo entiendes"

Le dije, con la misma pena: "No, la verdad es que no. Trato de imaginarlo pero no siento de ese modo"

Y ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo "No quiero que sientas lo que yo siento. No se puede. Te hablo de esto no sólo porque es importante para mí sino porque lo que yo comprendo, tú lo vives. Lo eres. Yo lo siento y pasa a través de mí y me marca pero lo tuyo es convicción. Vives la vida siendo cuadros, un montón de cuadros. Cuando te veo, no quiero hablar de pintura. Quiero pintarte, pintar lo que veo en tus ojos."

No sé por qué se expresó de esa manera y no sé por qué lo sintió pero por una vez no me importó. Me hizo sentir genuinamente que estábamos ahí por algo. Que no era una cosa sin sentido, un sentimiento que no podíamos controlar. Sólo estábamos ahí porque debíamos estar ahí y porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento de los dos, no éramos malos para el otro.

La verdad es que a veces no es fácil estar cerca de ella. Los dos nos cerramos, hay momentos que no quiero estar con ella y ella no quiere estar conmigo no porque nos amemos menos sino simplemente porque toda la mierda de la vida no es justa para el otro. Quisiera decir que quiero compartir todo con ella pero no es cierto. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de aguantar la miseria del otro aunque no te guste? Nunca te dicen que a veces a la otra persona no le gusta compartir esa mierda con nadie no quiere que la juzgues por ella aunque sabes que la otra persona no lo hará. A veces no quieres hablar de todo lo que está mal porque no sabes por qué está mal o si puedes seguir adelante si afrontas que es más que una mierda y está destruyendo tu vida. Simplemente a veces quieres escapar y creer que hay otro mundo. Y no siempre puedes ofrecer eso a la otra persona. A veces tengo demasiada oscuridad en mi cabeza y sé que haré daño y a veces ella no puede controlarse y necesita que estés lejos. La extraño y quiero que esté ahí pero si posees demasiado a una persona puedes apagarla. A veces es necesario proteger a los otros de ti mismo.

Y algunas otras ocasiones simplemente no quiero nada. Quiero mandarlo todo lejos. Y ella se enfada y le duele (no creas que no lo sé) y se entristece o simplemente siente lo mismo y entonces yo tengo ganas de gritar aunque jamás proferiré sonido alguno.

Si, algunas veces nos hacemos sentir miserables. Y lo que descubrí es que sólo puedo ser honesto con ella.

Incluso aunque no le diga todo lo que pasa por mi mente, si soy honesto con ella. Le digo la verdad.

Y no sólo porque así lo pida. Sino porque, ¿De qué me serviría mentirle?

Porque simplemente, a veces no sé qué hago con esta vida.

Y por eso, no necesito a nadie que me diga que soy la criatura más inteligente.

No quiero a nadie que me adore ciegamente. ¿Para qué?

No sería verdad. Pero si, es cierto.

El amor también trae consigo muchas decepciones .


	3. Tan Simple como Eso

Capítulo 3: Tan Simple como Eso.

En una libreta de color azul profundo como el mar, Luna Lovegood escribió esto alguna vez:

Me han mirado de muchas formas a lo largo de mi vida. Muchos dicen que estoy loca, algunos me han mirado con curiosidad, con empatía tratando de entender qué soy o por qué soy así, por qué hablo de cosas que los demás están lejos de comprender. Todos me miran como una especie de exótica flor, tan diferente, tan alejada del mundo, sin importarles cómo me siento o qué pienso realmente.

Tengo amigos, algunos. Ginny habla mucho conmigo pero en el fondo sé que es porque ella sabe cómo es ser dejada de lado por sus propios hermanos y por Harry incluso. Harry habla conmigo porque hablar conmigo es como un descanso de la realidad que enfrenta día a día, una forma de evitar la injusticia del mundo en el que vive donde parecía haber tanta magia.

Hermione con su inteligencia y sus grandes libros me busca porque cree que hay una especie de sabiduría en mi locura, ¿Sabes? Sabios consejos de una loca persona.

La gente se la pasa haciendo eso, ¿Sabes? Mirándote y poniéndote etiquetas. Aunque no lo diga, sé cómo me etiquetan.

Loca, visionaria, inteligente, buena, inocente, ingenua, excéntrica, algunos incluso me han dicho bella.

Y no me importa. No me importa quién piensen quien soy o por qué soy así.

Sólo hay una persona que conquistó mi corazón y no lo hizo con grandes frases, su gran comprensión de las cosas y ni siquiera con una flor y sonrisas.

Es Theodore, por supuesto.

Hablamos, un poco, y nunca hizo mención de mis peculiaridades. De hecho no hablaba demasiado y yo tampoco, al principio. No sabía qué estaba haciendo conmigo, qué quería (porque todos quieren algo aunque lo nieguen) sólo lo dejaba porque no era desagradable o malo o lo que sea.

Tenía curiosidad. Así que un día dije una tontería, algo en lo que creía pero sin un propósito real o eso pensaba yo al decirlo.

Y de repente me di cuenta que él estaba realmente cerca de mí y por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta que Theodore me veía a mí.

No era la típica mirada de los demás con sus miedos y personalidad y juicios y curiosidad.

No, iba más allá de todo eso.

Theodore me miraba a mí más allá del deseo, amor, angustia, todo.

Y no dijo nada. Y supongo que esperaban que lo besara o algo y no lo hice porque ese no era el punto. Reconocimiento. Algo que pocos pueden hacer. Y más a esa edad.

Le pregunté:

¿Qué miras?

Él no sonrió o se puso encantador o nada. Él sólo alzó su mano y me hizo una caricia en el cabello.

\- Lo sabes- me dijo- Te miro a ti.

No dije nada. Me permití hacer lo mismo. Y ese fue el día en que supe que no importaba si Theodore se iba a la mañana siguiente o se quedaba toda la vida, incluso cuando fuera vieja y canosa me acordaría de ese momento.

El momento en que una persona me miró a mí y a nada más.


	4. Pérdidas que Nunca Superaremos

Capítulo 4: Pérdidas que nunca Superaremos.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling. Y la verdad es que apenas menciono su mundo así que no hay plagio, ni derechos. Esto son emociones humanas, corazoncitos.

Sinopsis: Theodore habla de las pérdidas que ha tenido, omitiendo detalles como siempre. Si me han leído antes por aquí saben de quiénes habla él, si no me han leído... ¡Investiguen! Es una parte de una historia que tengo que retomar correctamente.

Hace algunos días, Theodore entró en su estudio, se sentó a escribir y ocultó el documento. Años más tarde sería encontrado y fue la primera vez que pudieron entender lo que le pasó al final:

Pérdidas que nunca Superaremos.

La parte más difícil para mí fue siempre dejar ir las cosas. Siempre me dije que nunca me aferraría, que la muerte ocurre en tantas cosas que las despedidas se vuelven inevitables, siempre me dije que nunca me involucraría y que es mejor no necesitar nada a nadie de un modo que si él, ella, o la cosa que te hace feliz se va, tú puedas continuar con tu vida sin problemas.

Es una fabulosa forma de filosofía personal, me parece… y también algo que simplemente no puedo hacer.

Sí, trato de no habituarme a nada porque todo cambia, porque nada dura, porque puede ser tu último momento pero eso ha ocasionado que, en las raras veces que algo se ha apoderado de mi alma de forma tan completa vive en mí y siento su pérdida como un vacío insoportable que me marca de más formas de las que quiero reconocer.

Nunca me recuperé del todo de la muerte de mi madre. No hablo de ella, nadie que me conozca diría que es importante como lo fue en su momento pero si realmente me conoces, si ves más allá del disfraz de mi fachada personal, sabrás que sólo en ciertas ocasiones dejo de pensar en ella. Es normal, supongo, en personas huérfanas, dedicar un pensamiento al padre o madre fenecidos, pero no sé si todos piensan en su madre o padre del modo en que pienso en mi madre.

Siempre la busco cuando voy caminando en la calle aunque sé que es imposible verla por ahí y a veces creo verla por el rabillo de mi ojo. No es que su presencia-inexistencia ahogue mi vida, pero es un vacío que siempre te queda, saber que nunca la volveré a ver. En mis peores momentos tengo la certeza de que incluso cuando yo muera, vaya adónde vaya, sólo la veré una vez más… pero nuestras almas no irán a los mismos lugares, sean los que sean.

Ella está perdida, tan perdida que a veces ni siquiera la encuentro en las estrellas. Cualquiera diría que la memoria debería haberla borrado en su mayor parte pero el fantasma permanece incluso en esta mente dañada por lo que sé quién es ella más allá de su aspecto.

Hasta ahora no he perdido ningún amigo (porque tengo pocos) pero precisamente porque no tengo demasiadas personas importantes, la pérdida de cualquiera de ellas me hace sentir… hueco. Sin importancia en este universo enorme.

Supongo que nadie lo diría, no soy frío, pero soy contenido, calmo, y escondo muchas cosas. Alguien me dijo que más bien todo depende de lo que se esconde debajo de mi superficie y es muy cierto (aunque no le hice saber a la persona que lo dijo cuánta verdad había en sus palabras).

Mi pérdida más importante la tuve hace poco. En realidad no fue una pérdida total, en primera porque él no está muerto y en segunda porque nunca me perteneció, por decirlo así.

No estoy del todo seguro que esté manejando correctamente que no podré vivir nunca más con mi hijo.

Mi responsabilidad, mi cruz, mi carga, criatura extraña, malvada, necesaria, deseada, incomprendida, odiada por tiempos pero también amada.

Yo sé lo que es tener a un padre que no siente amor por ti. Lo que yo no sabía (y debería haber sabido) es que puedes amar a tu hijo y aún así no poder hacer nada por él.

Cuando nació mi hijo yo sentí una extraña mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto, supe que mi vida había cambiado (vaya cliché) y que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Pero no pensé que fuera la mejor experiencia que haya tenido o tendría.

El niño era hermoso y en eso no se parecía demasiado a mí pero lo que yo vi, conforme pasaban los meses y algunos años, fue una maldad inherente que me sorprendió y luego hizo que me sintiera inquieto.

A pesar de todo lo que ha sido mi vida, pensé que habíamos dejado atrás el lado oscuro cuando la guerra acabó. Mi esposa lo pensó también y fue una ironía porque no hubo peor infierno para nosotros que los cambios dados desde el nacimiento de nuestro único hijo.

Lo intenté. Entenderlo primero, enseñarle después, domarlo más adelante. Y creo que no hay nada más frustrante en este mundo que sepas hacer las cosas tan bien en general y en la única cosa que siempre hubieras deseado (de haber sabido que tenías que hacerlo) hacerlo del modo que se necesitaba, seas la más completa falla de la naturaleza.

¿Alguna vez han sentido que eres lo peor que podría haberle pasado a tu propio hijo?

Por eso acepté que se lo llevaran. Mi esposa es la única que tiene una idea de cuánto me dolió eso, más allá de su propio dolor. Tuve que ser fuerte, por ella, porque si a mí me dolió a ella la partió en pedazos y porque en el fondo sé que no es necesario para mí externar esto que siento, pero la verdad es que siento el vacío.

Todos los días, cuando me siento a desayunar, cuando estoy escribiendo, cuando salgo a trabajar incluso, oigo la voz de ese niño mío y a veces veo su cabello plateado destellar como si pasara a mi lado de la forma rápida y fantasmal que tenía.

Y siempre siento ese hueco en el medio de mi pecho cuando sé que jamás estará ahí.

Mi esposa y yo siempre sabemos que está haciendo ya que él vive con Draco y Blaise y ellos son lo suficientemente comprensivos para compartirnos detalles de su vida para hacernos sentir parte de la vida de ese niño.

Pero no nos hace felices. Sólo nos recuerda en todo lo que fallamos y en los breves momentos en que creemos que podría ser distinto, a veces veo las fotografías en movimiento de sus actividades y percibo de nuevo la maldad.

En el fondo sé que seré yo quien tenga que contener el desastre si mi hijo decide hacer algo irreparable pero ahora la mejor forma de mantener esto controlado es alejarlo de nosotros.

De mí, sobre todo. Porque todo lo que puedo darle a ese niño que amo, es la oscuridad de mi interior.

¿Y quién puede soportar destrozar aquello que ama?

Podría decirte que a la única persona a la que no le he hecho daño es a mi esposa. Pero sería mentira. La he amado y la he cuidado y he procurado por todos los medios que no advierta la oscuridad de mi ser pero ella lo conoce. Lidia con ella día a día. Podemos con eso, porque entre nosotros, el amor es luz e ilumina nuestra senda incluso a pesar del sufrimiento, el odio, la desesperación, la rabia o cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga enfrente.

A pesar de esta libertad concedida por la vida entre nosotros, lo cierto es que el amor que tenemos a nuestro hijo sólo ha engendrado oscuridad… y eso es lo que no podemos hacer, heredar a él con lo que no podemos lidiar.

Justo por eso, sé que debería dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, como dije, yo no soy bueno dejando ir las cosas. A veces, impulsivamente, me dan ganas de correr a la puerta, tomar al niño y a mi esposa y largarnos tan lejos como podamos, para que nadie nos lo pueda quitar, para que vivamos lo más felices que sea posible.

Lo que me detiene es que el mal está entre nosotros, no en las circunstancias externas. Mi padre me hizo daño, sólo ahora lo he podido reconocer, más daño que cualquier persona en este mundo.

Mi esposa dice que me torturaba. Yo no lo puedo ver así y jamás lo admitiré pero quizá haya algo de cierto en eso porque sé que debería hacer lo mismo con mi chiquillo pero no puedo. Quizá sea lo que él necesita, quizá no. Pero no puedo.

Va a ser la única persona, mi hijo, a quien amo lo suficiente y desinteresadamente para dejarlo ir porque prefiero su felicidad incluso aunque me destroce por dentro.

¿Eso hace que mi amor por mi esposa sea egoísta? Me lo he planteado. Me está matando no tener a mi hijo al lado pero si la perdiera a ella yo…

Lo diré una sola vez. No creo que salga de estas páginas en realidad.

Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Pero si mi esposa se fuera de esta vida, si yo ya no pudiera hacer nada por recuperarla, no seguiría viviendo.

No es una frase cursi. No es una exageración ni frases de compromiso ni un ideal romántico.

El día en que mi esposa se muera, que no continúe en este mundo será el día de mi sentencia de muerte.

Y que los dioses me castiguen por eso, si quieren.

Ya me quitaron a mi hijo y si me la quitan a ella no me quedará nada así que puede pasar lo que sea.

No me importa.


	5. Un Sueño de Medianoche y su Despertar

Los personajes de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen. Escribo sobre ellos porque me gusta hacerlo. Dicho esto, me gustaría decir que este fragmento podría pertenecer a la pareja que gusten, porque a todos les aplica en algún momento de sus vidas:

Llegaste a mí en un momento oscuro de mi vida. Arribaste como una canción de primavera en lo más profundo del invierno y te dejé entrar a pesar de todo mi recelo porque parecías diferente.

Todos llegan con dulces promesas, todos prometen una luna que sé que no podrán dar: pero tú parecías más tranquilo y más seguro que eso.

Me permití a mí misma confiar brevemente en ti, sólo un instante, porque sabía que dejaría que las cosas se deslizaran todo lo dulcemente que podían, porque no tenía esperanzas ni expectativas, sólo quería que las cosas fueran auténticas.

Pero, igual que el resto, me mentiste. Y ese entusiasmo juvenil que tenías al acercarte se disipó mientras te disculpabas por herirme, como tantos otros. Me pediste tiempo, me pediste que iniciáramos de nuevo como dos amigos que se encuentran en el alba del mañana.

Debo decirte que no puedes pedirle a alguien que haga eso. Debo decirte que debes aprender que decir "Lo siento" no es una justificación de tus acciones. Debo decirte que un hombre piensa las cosas antes de actuar.

Debo decirte que, aunque piensas que retroceder no es una razón para llorar, lastimar a alguien no es un motivo para celebrar.

Te abandoné porque tenía que hacerlo. Para proteger mi corazón del desengaño, para alimentar mi alma con la belleza del perdón, y, por sobre todas las cosas, porque me sigo amando y no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme.

He crecido lo suficiente para pedir perdón, he crecido lo suficiente para aceptar cuando me equivoqué pero también sé quién soy y por qué soy así y no pienso disculparme por defenderme del maltrato y el erróneo pensamiento de que soy sólo un objeto que puedes manejar a tu antojo.

Quise hablar contigo porque pensé que podía escuchar, que estaba preparada para saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero tres veces te negaste a encararme como debías y en las tres supe responder mejor que tú.

Aún te importa lo que hice y lo que dije pero no puedes aceptar la responsabilidad. Y he llegado demasiado lejos para que el orgullo sea una limitación pero la dignidad es algo a lo que no puedes renunciar.

Te dije que lo sentía por ti y por mí. Te digo ahora que sé que no podremos reparar el pasado.

Y, por último, te diré que avanzaré hacía el futuro.


	6. Lluvia

Sé que me tardé, pero la vida no está en tus manos. Las cosas pasan así.

La persona de la que habla la protagonista del capítulo es Theodore. La persona que escribe es la que será su esposa. Como dije, esto tiene que ver con una historia que estoy escribiendo, así que no daré más detalles.

 **Lluvia.**

Cuando pensé que te había perdido, quise morir. No era una metáfora, no iba a tomar mi propia vida como la primera vez que esto me pasó, pero quería morir.

En cierto modo supliqué a la magia que se apoderara de mí para que pudiera irme. Jamás me sentí tan deshecha en toda mi vida. Trataba de ser fuerte, de no llorar más de lo necesario, de concentrarme en cosas felices para seguir adelante. De hacerme a la idea de que no ibas a estar más, de sobrevivir a esa pérdida.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de ser valiente y fuerte y fiera como siempre que me planteabas las cosas a tu manera para que saliera adelante.

Seguía riendo a pesar de sentirme morir. Seguía ayudando gente a pesar de mi dolor. Seguía siendo el ejemplo de todo el mundo. En el día, no dejaba de sentirte en mi ser, pero si hacía caso a tus consejos que siempre me habían servido en ocasiones dolorosas, si me concentraba en mi trabajo, podía más o menos vivir.

Lo peor eran las noches. Si conseguía conciliar el sueño pero era donde más rota me sentía. Empecé a tener problemas para concentrarme y cuando sentí que empezaba a perder interés en todo y que ya nada me importaba, comprendí que tal vez no tendría la fuerza para superar esto.

Compartí mi dolor con mis amigos, en un intento de que, entre todos, pudieran sostenerme como tú lo hiciste todos estos años. Lloré lo que pude en brazos de personas que también me querían y me obligué a seguir caminando a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo.

Siempre he sido una sobreviviente de todo lo que me ha pasado. Cada herida y cada prueba me han curtido un poco más, así que supuse que eso era lo que iba a tener que hacer, sobrevivir como siempre.

Mi fuerza seguía ahí pero dentro de mí sabía que si apagaba mi esperanza, no conseguiría lograrlo.

Las personas estaban ahí y hombres y mujeres atractivos seguían viéndome y a mí seguían atrayéndome. Pero era inútil, porque mi corazón no estaba ahí. No era mío, ya no lo era y yo ya no podía negar eso más tiempo.

Te escribí una carta en donde puse todo lo que había en mi corazón. Pretendía ser la despedida para continuar pero cuando me vi en la disyuntiva de cómo entregarla y saber que tenía que decírtelo flaqueé.

El mensaje que pretendía ser una despedida terminó siendo un "Me rindo" "Regreso".

Estaba tan triste y perdida que la gente, pese a todo mi trabajo para esconderlo, ya empezaba a notarlo. La gente respondía con simpatía y apoyo por primera vez en toda mi vida, pero ya sabía que esto estaba más allá de sus manos.

Tenía mucho miedo. Nunca me gustó estar a la merced de nadie y menos ser vulnerable. Y tu aparente rechazo casi me había matado, pensé que si seguías así yo realmente iba a morir. Morir por ti de ser necesario no lo lamentaría. Pero morir así, sin ninguna razón buena, me parecía demasiado duro. Injusto, desgarrador, cruel.

Lo haría pero no sabía si volvería a ser la misma cuando volviera. No quería saber en qué me iba a convertir para poder sobrevivir a esto.

Afortunadamente, nada de eso pasó. Al hablar honestamente de las cosas, de pronto lo entendí todo y pude respirar. También tú entendiste muchas cosas y fue cuando lo que debió pasar desde el principio sucedió.

En lugar de destrozarnos, hablamos. Me pediste que confiara en ti, me dijiste por qué eran esos límites. No te pude sacar de tu postura pero eso fue un alivio porque ese era el hombre que yo conocía y amaba. Tozudo, terco, perseverante. Nadie te hacía cambiar de idea cuando se te metía en la cabeza y yo no iba a ser tonta como para intentarlo. Parecía que no, pero yo sabía que en realidad cediste un poco. Lo necesario para confiar en mí y darme una oportunidad.

Estar más alejada de ti más tiempo del que solía hacer iba a ser duro para mí pero sabía que podía hacerlo. Y tú sabías que podía. Yo sé, aunque no lo digas, que estás tan orgulloso de mí como yo de ti.

Nunca he amado a nadie tanto como te amo a ti. No importa lo que digas, no importa si no lo dirás nunca. Yo si lo puedo decir. Te amo.

No lo dijiste, pero te reíste tanto y tan profundo que comprendí que si te hacía feliz tenerme de vuelta. No me molestaba que no te abrieras o que negaras rotundamente tus sentimientos. No necesitaba que me dijeras nada.

Una vez de vuelta a ese pequeño espacio, supe que estaba en casa.

Cuando salí de allí, tal como me dijo tu secretaria que iba a ocurrir, ya me había relajado.


End file.
